Speak Now
by xxcrossbonezxx
Summary: ONESHOT. Xion still loves Riku, but Kairi and him are getting married. Will she be able to sit through the wedding silently? Or will Roxas convince her to speak up and fight for what she wants. R&R my first ONESHOT attempt  summary bad. story good :D


Speak Now

"Xion, you okay?" Roxas asked me as I pushed a lock of my black hair out of my blue eyes. "Yeah, just, shocked I guess. I mean, I knew it'd happen, I just thought when it did I'd be okay with it," I said, looking down as Roxas placed his hand on my shoulder. "They've been dating for years," Roxas said, as I nodded. It was the happiest of days-for them-and the worst day of my life. Kairi and Riku were finally getting married-after a few years of dating. I thought I'd be okay with it-but I still loved Riku. I **hated** the thought of him and Kairi getting married. Riku and I were perfect together- the only reason we broke up was because I had moved away for a bit, but in that short amount of time that I was gone- she stole him. "You, you don't have to go-I mean,…" Roxas started as I shook my head. "Just because she didn't invite me doesn't mean I'm not going to go," I said, as I looked down. _Besides, they haven't said __**I do **__~ I still have a chance_.

I will admit, I'm not the kinda of person to sneak into a wedding without an invitation. As I walked in, I saw all of Kairi's snotty family, all dressed in pastel, on one side, and Riku's family on the other. "This is all wrong! Why did I make you a bridesmaid if you're not going to do you're job!" I heard Kairi yell at one of the bridesmaids. I shook my head as I walked in and sat down on Riku's family's side. As I sat there, I found myself fidgeting with the edge of my dress. I was nervous. I didn't know why I was there, but a few moments later, I saw Roxas sit down beside me. "You shouldn't be here, this isn't going to be easy," Roxas said, as I nodded. "I know, but I had to come," I said, as he frowned. "I just don't want you to get hurt over all of this-but I guess it's too late for that," Roxas said, as I nodded. As we sat there, the wedding march started to play from an old, gold organ in the corner of the chapel. As I watched the woman play the music, I couldn't help but feel like I was listening to a funeral march instead. I sat there in silence as the Best Man, Sora, and Maid of Honor, Naminé, walked down the isle. Followed by the groomsmen- Tidus, Hayner, and Pence; and the bridesmaids- Olette, Selphie, and Aqua. I sat there in silence as I saw Riku. When he got to the front, he looked out at the people there…and his eyes met with mine. A look of both shock, and joy came over his face…then regret. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind, but before I had time to dwell on it too much, Kairi and her father began their walk down the isle. We all stood, as I watched Kairi in her poofy, white, strapless dress walk down the isle like some contestant in a beauty pageant. At that moment, I **hated** her. I wanted to **be** her, but alas, here I was, in the seats-watching her marry the love of my life.

"Ever since I met you, I knew there was something between us. Whenever I was hurt or sad, you were there, and you never turned away when I needed you. We had our moments, I'll admit, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. I love you so much, and I can't wait to start our lives together," Kairi said, as she said her vows. Sure, they were longer than that, but I couldn't really bare to pay attention to them. All I kept thinking was **Mine would be better**. As Riku began his vows, I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I kept repeating to myself that it'd all be over soon, that this was only a temporary thing-but I **knew** once it was over-that he'd **never** be mine again. I looked up and began to take in the sights. The girls all wearing their pale pink, spaghetti-strapped gowns, and their matching pale high-heels. To the guys in their tuxes, fidgeting awkwardly with the sleeves. The flowers attached to the end of the pews were a pale pink mixed with white-flowers as well. They had a darker shade of pink as a lace ribbon that was tied around the base. Kairi's bouquet was also pale pink and white, mixed in it were slightly darker pink flowers. There was white candles that had pink embellishments on them scattered around the place. I felt like I was in some Barbie wedding. Kairi's family was sitting towards the front, minus her cousin Naminé of course, who was the Maid of Honor. Her mom had a tissue up to her face, wiping tears of joy from her eyes, not caring that she was smearing her mascara and eyeliner. Her dad was beaming in joy-so happy that his baby was finally getting married, to a boy he approved of. On the other side, Riku's mom was wiping her eyes, but she didn't look as thrilled. His dad was smiling, he had his arm around his wife, keeping his eyes focused on Riku, as if waiting for his son to say '**I'm sorry**,' and leave the alter. Riku's cousin Demyx was sitting beside Riku's dad, he looked about asleep. I knew Demyx wasn't too excited about the wedding. He had told his friend Axel that he didn't care for Kairi too much, and of course, Axel told his best friend-Roxas, who had mentioned it to me. Everyone was smiling around us, wiping back tears of joy, as if today was the greatest day ever. As I looked back up at the alter, I saw that I had missed most of the rest of the wedding. I then closed my eyes, and as I listened, I heard the preacher say the words: "**Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace**". The entire chapel went silent as I looked around the room. _This is it…this is my last chance._

As I stood up, I felt my hands. "Xion, what are you doing?" I heard Roxas say, as I took a deep breath. Everyone's eyes turned on me, but I was only looking at Riku. I could see out of the corner of my eyes a horrified look on both Kairi, and her family's faces. I took a deep breath before I was finally able to speak.

"I'm **not** the kind of girl who rudely barges in on a white veil occasion. But you're **not** the kind of boy that should be marrying the **wrong** girl. So, please, **don't say yes**, just runaway now while you can. This surely **isn't** what you thought it'd be. **I love you**, and if you change your mind, I'll be **waiting** for you when you're out of this church at the **back door**,"

I said, before quickly, and quietly, walking out the front door of the church and went around to the back. I didn't know what to expect, I knew I had made a **terrible** mistake. Roxas was right. I shouldn't have gone. I had openly confessed to the love of my life that he was marrying the **wrong girl** ON his wedding day. As I stood at the back door of the church, I couldn't help but wonder how long I should, or could, stand there. I had embarrassed myself, as well as Riku and Kairi. "I'm such an idiot," I said aloud, as I looked down at my high heels. I knew the wedding, by this point in time, was over. I kept my eyes on my shoes as I thought of ways to apologize to Riku and Kairi, and everyone else inside. I then heard a door slowly creak open, and I turned to see Riku standing behind me in his tux. "Riku, what are you doing? You should be at your reception," I asked, shocked. Riku just smirked and looked down. "You did say to meet you at the back door," Riku said, as I looked over at him. "Wait, what are you saying?" I asked, confused. "I'm glad you were around to stop me. So, come on, **let's runaway**," Riku said, as I smiled. "But what about Kairi and your family and the wedding, it had to of been expensive, and…" I started as Riku cupped my face and kissed me. "Don't worry about it, I already talked to Kairi and everyone inside. You were right, it was not what I thought it'd be. I still love you, and Kairi, deep inside, loves Sora. It was all wrong," Riku said, as tears of joy slowly started to roll down my cheeks. "I love you," I said, as Riku smiled. "I love you, let me go get out of this tux, and we'll runaway and leave all this behind us," Riku said, as I nodded. Before Riku stepped back inside the church to grab his things, he turned and faced me. "I'm so **glad** you were around when the preacher said **speak now**," he said, before going into the church. I couldn't help but smile. Riku's **mine.** He had turned down Kairi, he had **walked away**, he said **no**…he had **walked away** from a fairytale-ish wedding…for **me.**

"Xion, you okay?" Roxas asked, as I blinked my eyes a few times. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," I said, faking a smile. "You zoned out, the wedding is almost over," Roxas said, as I looked up to see Riku and Kairi **standing at the alter**. "I had **daydreamed** it all," I said, as Roxas looked over at me. We were both whispering as I watched the romantic scenes taking place in front of us. "Daydreamed what?" Roxas asked, as I sighed. "I had **spoken up**," I said, as Roxas smiled. "You still can," Roxas said, as I looked over at him. "Are you **crazy**? This **isn't** a movie. He **isn't** going to leave her," I said, as Roxas shook his head. "If you don't, I **will**," he said, as I starred at him. "Why?" I asked, as he smiled. "Because it's obvious you **love** him, and that he **loves** you. His vows were **horrible**-you could tell he **didn't** mean them. This is your last chance," Roxas said, as I nodded. "**Speak now or forever hold your peace**," the preacher said, as Roxas took my hand. He then stood up, pulling me up with him. "I object," Roxas said, as everyone turned to face him…**and me**. The gasps heard around the room, and the **horrified **looks around the room told me that this was **real**. Roxas tightened his grip on my hand, letting me know I **had** to speak up. "**Speak now**," Roxas whispered as I took a breath.

"Riku, Kairi, I'm sorry. I'm **not** the type of person to do this. I **don't** show up to weddings I'm **not** invited to, "

Riku then shot a look over at Kairi, he didn't know that I **wasn't** invited.

"The thing is, Riku-you're marrying the **wrong girl**. I love you, more than she ever could. And Kairi, you **don't** love him, I know you. You love Sora,"

I then saw Kairi's cheeks turn **blood red**. I then looked over at Roxas, who nodded his head.

"I **know** this isn't a movie, I **know** you're not gonna walk away, but I needed you to know that I **still love you**, and I think that **you belong with me**," I said, as I quietly sat back down, yanking Roxas with me.

The preacher looked over at Riku and Kairi…waiting to find out what they wanted to do. "She's **right**," Kairi finally said, as a gasp went through the room. "I'm so **sorry**, Riku. But I **do love Sora**," she said, looking over at Sora. "I **always** have," she said, looking down in **shame** at that point. "I know," Riku said, as everyone gasped. I was **shocked** people were still gasping at this point, it was **obvious **that the wedding was off. "I **love** Xion, the only reason we're **not** together is because she had went away. And **no offense **Kairi, but I think me and you were **both** on rebound after being **heartbroken**," Riku said, as Kairi nodded. Kairi then held out the ring for Riku to take. Riku then took the ring and the two of them hugged. "Sorry everyone but the wedding is **off**," Kairi said, as everyone started to stand up and leave. I just watched as Riku slowly made his way towards me. "I'm so glad you were here, and I'm **sorry** about everything," Riku said, as I smiled. "I'm sorry that I **ruined** your wedding," I said, looking down. Riku then placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. "**Babe**, you stopped me from doing the **stupidest** thing I could have possibly done. I **love** you, more than you know…it's just took me **this long** to realize it," Riku said, as he **leaned** down and kissed me. I then heard Roxas clear his throat and we both quickly parted. "Let's **go**," Roxas said, as Riku and I **intertwined** our hands. The three of us then walked out of the church, and off towards the fading sun of **Twilight Town.**

**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at a oneshot. I had listened to this song, and i had this whole scene of Xion and Riku popped into my head. This is NOT that good, but i had to type it out cause it would not leave my head. I am working on my full-story, Desire For All That Is Lost- i SWEAR i haven't forgotten it! Just hit writers block and deleted what i had for Ch. 10, thus i'm having to redo it. But it shall be done soon! :D**


End file.
